Starting Over
by prettydynamic
Summary: Chin ran into his ex-fiancee Malia due to a case Five-0 had been working on. The sight of her reinforced the burning love he always had for her. Could he convince Malia to give him a chance and start over?
1. Chapter 1

She heaved a big sigh as she slumped heavily on the black leather couch inside the Oncology On-call room, one hand reaching out for a soft throw pillow to hug to her chest while the other ran through her dark brown hair to brush it away from her heart-shaped face as she sighed, pleading for reprieve from the disconcerting mixed-emotions that overwhelmed her this morning when she ran into Chin at the elevator.

She hugged the small pillow tighter, longing for comfort and peace while she absent-mindedly stirred her coffee cup on the glass center table in front of her. She tried to sort out her feelings in seeing Chin again after sometime since their break-up. Their unexpected meeting startled her. It opened wounds that she thought have healed, but at the same time it made her giddy, mesmerized…as though she was floating on thin air the entire day…vulnerable but free. The blush that crept on her cheek after their awkward embrace and their friendly exchange remained evident on her long after Chin and Kono have left.

She felt embarrassed doing her rounds in the hospital, checking and visiting her patients all day but not able to give her full attention. She was not herself and they know it. Some gave her a gentle pat on the back or a gentle squeeze on her hand in silent understanding.

Indeed she was hurt when he ended their relationship without giving her any choice in the matter, but seeing him reinforced the fact that despite of the terrible pain he caused her, she still loved him. But the big question was does he still love her?

He said he wanted to protect her. Was that true or was it an excuse for his wavering feelings? She didn't need his protection. What she needed was for him to let her take his hand so they can together face all the obstacles, and pain he was going through.

Would she ever see him again? Or was this morning just a pleasant interlude, never again to occur in a million years?

"Hey, either you're stirring a witch's brew or you want to dig a hole right through your coffee mug. You've been staring into space and stirring that coffee for the last 10 minutes."

Malia looked up at the smiling face of her fellow oncologist Stacy Michaels watching her in amusement. Malia took a sip of her coffee and cringed. She realized not only was it cold but she dropped in one too many sugar cubes. Her blond, blue-eyed friend burst into laughter before settling beside her on thr black leather couch.

"Come on, tell me, what ails you? You look flustered. I've never seen you like this," she asked, tossing the Elle Magazine she was browsing on the glass table.

Malia rolled her eyes and heaved a long sigh. She looked into the solemn eyes of her best friend at the hospital.

Stacy had been a new resident doctor at the Honolulu Medical Hospital seven months ago when she and her husband moved in Oahu from Maui where she was a pediatric oncologist in Maui Memorial Medical Center. Since the two young doctors were of similar age and share the same dedication to their work, and love for little children, not to mention their flair for fashion, they hit it off right away and became best friends.

"I ran into my ex-fiancee this morning…" she uttered in a low voice.

Stacy's blue eyes widen like saucers, "What! Where? How did it happen?"

"I was on my way to the neonatal unit when I ran into him at the elevator…oh god… it was all disconcerting…" Malia gave a little laugh before shyly looking into her friends eyes.

Stacy listened patiently as Malia continued.

"He…uhm… he's working as a cop again…at the Five-0 task force. He was investigating a murder of a john doe and needed help from the admin to access records from our oncology unit to identify their victim but it turns out I managed to identify the photo and he didn't need to dig into the files."

"Oh my god. One of our patients had been murdered! Who?" exclaimed Stacy.

"It was Henry Duncan. I can't believe such a nice man could die that way. He was diligent in his therapy. He wanted to extend his life," said Malia.

"That's terrible. I hope they have contacted his wife by now. She must be devastated," said Stacy.

"I'm pretty sure Chin already did." Malia spoke with such fondness and pride.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "You know, even if he is a part of that very elite police squad Five-0 which means he must be quite a police officer, I think, you should forget him."

Malia was quiet for a moment before looking solemnly into Stacy's rather displeased expression.

"I…I just can't, Stace," she managed before rushing out of the On-call room, trying to compose herself.

Stacy immediately followed in her trail, trying to catch up and reason out with her friend.

"You shouldn't let this affect you, sister. You helped him. He got what he came for and that's that! Nothing more!"

Stacy finally caught up with her and held her shoulders to make Malia face her.

"Malia, it's time to move on. It's been almost a year since you broke up. He was the one who walked away. He never called… never came by to see you… Please stop holding a torch for him."

Malia remained silent, unsure of how to respond to her friend. She fiddled with the ring she wore in a chain around her neck. It somehow comforted her. Whenever she missed Chin she would always touch it and it would seem to radiate the warmth of the love they once shared.

A little commotion at the nurses' station caught Stacy's eye. From where she and Malia stood in the hallway, she could see three orange buttons blinking at the counter. Three patients needed attention but the nurses at the station seemed oblivious to the emergency buttons as they openly flirt with a tall, broad-shouldered man. His back faced her view so she couldn't see what he looked like but from his denims and casual grey shirt, she could tell he had an excellent physique that the ladies at the nurses' station must be going gaga for.

"What the… I don't believe this. Some women are just so remiss on their duties just because an attractive man starts talking to them," Stacy complained before storming over to the nurses' station.

Her friend's temper snapped Malia out of her daze and she chased after her to calm her down.

"Wait… Calm down, Stacy," she called out as she raced after her.

Stacy fell beside the man but focused her eyes on the nurses as she folded her arms to reprimand them.

"Ahem… aren't those buttons from 505, 530 and 535 gravely blinking to catch your attention?"

The 3 nurses at the station lost their smiles as they uttered an apology and scrambled towards the patients' rooms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep them off-track. I was just asking for directions to the On-call room of the Oncology Unit," came a deep baritone voice apologetically.

"I don't think it should take 3 people to give you…"

Stacy's voice trailed off as she looked up to face him. He looked as ruggedly handsome as his voice that for a moment she too was distracted until she heard Malia's soft voice beside her.

"Chin! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in genuine surprise.

Chin's self assurance wavered as he unexpectedly caught sight of his beautiful fiancée the second time in one day. Damn! He thought he could still prepare himself as he walked to the On-Call room before finally talking to her.

"Hi Malia!" he greeted, feigning confidence.

"You're not here to make me identify more photographs of dead people, are you?" she asked incredulously.

"No! I uhm… well, not yet. I… I just want to ask for your cell phone number… in case I might need some help again in the future," he said awkwardly, giving her a shy smile.

What a stupid thing to say, he scolded himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was so awkward that he said something stupid.

"Oh," uttered Malia in disappointment.

Had he tried calling, he would have known she still kept the same number she had as when they were together. There wasn't a day when she didn't hope for his name to flash on the caller id screen.

Malia tried to meet his eyes but found herself shifting her gaze from the floor to Chin's chest. It was awkward trying to act natural now that there was no business matter to talk about and the conversation was gently steering back to the past.

"I still have the same number…but I guess you must have lost it by now," she answered softly.

Malia had no idea Chin never called her since then because he knew that if he did, he'll come running back to her. And seeing her this morning just made him forget all about protecting her and felt only the overwhelming urge of having her in his life again.

She groped inside the pocket of her doctor's coat. She took out a business card from her calling card case and handed it to Chin.

"You may call me anytime you need anything," she smiled warmly into Chin's dark eyes. She could see the raging emotions stirring in the depths of his raven black eyes. Could he be feeling the same way she does?

"Thanks," he smiled.

He didn't appreciate her friend watching them during such a private moment. He didn't like to be observed under a microscope just when he was starting to sort out his feelings for Malia. He wanted to tell her so many things…explain so many things and but the presence of Goldilocks was making it even harder than it already is.

"I'll go ahead. Nice seeing you again, Malia," said Chin before waving good bye.

Malia exhaled. She didn't know she had been holding her breath the entire time she was talking to Chin. Her face lit up in excitement as a surge of hope came to light. Maybe there was hope between them after all.

Stacy caught the exultation in her face and advised, "I know you're feeling optimistic…but please don't hold your breath for him. I don't want to see you get hurt the second time."

Chin strolled irritably to the black SUV of the Five 0 squad. He kicked the front tire in frustration. He wanted to kick himself for not having enough courage to ask her out for dinner. That was the reason he took SUV so he could drive her to some nice fancy dinner tonight but his uncertainties got the better of him.

What if she says no? It would really crush his spirit… but hadn't he done the same thing to her when he broke up with her? She had every right to turn him down and hurt him but Chin didn't know how to face it if Malia should permanently close her door on him.

If she only knew how hard it was to stay away from her, just so he could protect her from the stigma of corruption that people mercilessly attached to his name.

But she was wearing his ring, he reminded himself. That must count for something. Perhaps they do have a chance…


	2. Chapter 2

The arrival of the package she ordered online and the letter from the prestigious medical institution in New York had Stacy ecstatic and overjoyed. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Malia as she frantically searched for her around the hospital. The downtrodden expression on Malia's face as she dispassionately toyed with her salad at the hospital cafeteria halted Stacy from sharing her good news.

She casually approached her at the table and touched her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Chin hasn't called yet, has he?" Stacy asked empathetically.

Malia's expression remained passive but her eyes told a different story.

"Go ahead. I know you've been dying to say 'I told you so'" blurted Malia.

"I wouldn't do that to you, you know that," Stacy said kindly which only made Malia feel worse.

"It's been three days… I guess it's a closed chapter in Chin's book," she said sadly, wiping a tear at the corner of her eye.

"Cheer up, girlfriend. Your ex may be hot but he's not the only fish in the sea. I'll tell you what. There's a party thrown by Gov. Jameson tonight. It's a black tie and everybody who's anybody will be there…"

"Stacy, we can't just barge into the governor's private party…" protested Malia.

"We're not barging in. We have an invitation. There are two seats reserved for any of the board of directors of Honolulu Hospital. Not one of them is interested to go and so Dr. Lucero told me that I and another doctor should go there in their place," Stacy announced excitedly.

"Come on… please say you'll go with me. You wouldn't let your girlfriend go to this party alone, would you?" pleaded Stacy with an infectious smile.

Malia sighed and forced a smile. "Alright then but promise me we won't stay long."

Stacy giggled. "Ok, I promise. Now let's go and hit the salon."

* * *

Steve grinned from ear to ear as he sat beside Kono at the designated round table labeled Five-0.

"She's got the hots for Chin, doesn't she?" observed Steve.

Kono smiled before taking a taste of her appetizer.

"Tell me about it. Laura never left Chin's side ever since we got here."

"Doesn't she have to mingle around the other guests?" asked Steve, taking a sip of his red wine.

"She tags Chin along with her as she spoke to the dignitaries and my cousin being the gallant gentleman that he is, let's her."

"My oh my! Don't you look stunning Kono! Is that straight out of Bergdorf Goodman" teased Danny as he joined them on the table.

"You know very well a cop doesn't have that kind of money," laughed Kono.

"Oh yeah. But anyhow, you look like a million bucks," smiled Danny.

Kono beamed knowing full well how gorgeous she looked in her beaded chiffon, deep v-neckline and back, sleeveless, thin-shoulder strapped fitted long gown in a bright-red hue.

She knew she was going to see Adam at the party. His father was a big supporter of the governor and a generous patron on government projects. She discreetly flipped open her compact to check if her vintage red lipstick was still intact. They made a pact to sneak out before the governor's speech and drive around the city. She was glad Laura Hills was keeping her cousin busy. Perhaps he wouldn't notice her slip out.

"Hey… will you look at that, Steve. I told you that this party won't be graced by old fogies…" he said in delight, staring at the two elegant looking women who just entered the banquet hall.

Malia and Stacy caught Danny's eye as soon as they arrived. They were one of the few younger women in the crowd.

Malia had her dark brown hair up with small ringlets falling down to frame her heart-shaped face in a sophisticated style to match her teal and black abstract jacquard silk floor-length, strapless side-draped gown, it draped from under bodice on the left side. The sweetheart neckline and crossover bodice looked attractive without being vulgar and the slit to thigh allows a peep of her silky legs. But instead of a white gold necklace that would go well with her stud diamond earrings, she kept Chin's ring around her neck.

Stacy was dressed in a more intricate Prussian blue jersey gown, one shoulder-neckline, long sleeved on the right, her blond hair, flowing and straight on her back.

They were ushered by tuxedoed men to their table as they showed them their invitation.

Malia's breath was caught in her throat as she was taken aback by the sight of Chin so smartly- dressed in his suit with a beautiful oriental looking girl in his arm talking with some foreign delegates not far from their table.

It tore Malia's heart to see the woman constantly flashing Chin her flirtatious smile which he seemed to welcome. She would touch his face or his shoulder whenever she made a point in the conversation.

"At least now we know why he hasn't called," said Stacy, breaking into Malia's thoughts.

Malia looked at her friend pleadingly. "Stace, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Come on, Malia. His presence was unexpected but it's not a reason for you to run away. Let's enjoy the evening," urged Stacy.

Their conversation was interrupted by a charming blond guy with a Jersey accent.

"Hi ladies! I'm Detective Danny Williams. I was wondering if you would care to join us. We have a couple of no show guests at our table," said Danny, extending his hand for a handshake.

Malia shook Danny's hand but remained distracted, her eyes lingering on Chin and Laura. Stacy took Danny's hand and answered in a friendly manner.

"Hi I'm Dr. Stacy Michaels and this is my friend Dr. Malia Waincroft. We are resident doctors at the Honolulu Hospital. Our directors couldn't make it…so here we are."

"That's cool. Smart and beautiful-I like that. Would you care to join us?" smiled Danny.

"We'd love to, detective" smiled Stacy as she led Malia further away from where Chin was standing by the bar.

Danny led them both to where Steve was seated along with two middle-aged gentlemen engrossed in their own private conversation.

"Where's Kono?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. She said she wanted a drink," answered Steve.

"Hey, Steve, I'd like you to meet doctors Malia and Stacy from the Honolulu Hospital. Ladies, this is my friend Steve Mc Garrett."

Malia and Stacy warmly greeted Steve before settling down on their table.

Malia was only half listening, half participating in the conversation during the meal as she kept giving furtive glances in Chin's direction. By some stroke of fate, Chin and Malia suddenly caught each other's eye from across the room.

Chin couldn't believe his eyes. He was thinking of a plausible excuse to get back to the table he shared with the rest of Five-0. Kono was nowhere in sight but Steve and Danny were having a blast talking with two ladies. She eyed their table and to his big astonishment, he saw the woman who had been plaguing both his conscious and subconscious mind the past three days.

Needing no excuse, impulsively he excused himself from Laura and rushed over to Danny and Steve's table.

In the few seconds that Malia watched Chin made his way across the ballroom, she felt her breath caught in her throat as panic overcame her. She jerked up from her seat, gasping in horror, her evening bag falling on the floor at her feet.

Steve gallantly picked up her purse and handed it back to her. She uttered her thanks before glancing back at Chin's approaching intimidating presence.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to go. Will you please excuse me? I'll just see you tomorrow at the hospital, Stace." said Malia in a harried voice.

"Is there a problem?" asked Danny in concern.

Stacy caught Malia's cornered expression but before Stacy could follow her gaze. Chin arrived at the table, a big pleasant smile plastered on his face, his eyes lighting up like firecrackers.

"Malia!" he spoke her name like it was as sweet as chocolates in his mouth.

All eyes were fixed on them as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"This is a surprise," said Chin as he fell beside her, closing the distance between them.

"I was just leaving…" she managed to say in a low voice.

"Good bye, Steve, good bye Danny. Thanks for the pleasant evening."

She shook their hands before rushing out of the ballroom as though her dress was on fire.

"Malia, wait…" called out Chin.

As he tried to stop her, his shoe caught a hard metal on the floor. He bent over and picked up the object.

"What is it, Chin?" asked Steve.

Chin recognized the key ring he won in the amusement park on their third date. She wanted the purple plushie but he just couldn't make a correct guess on where the mystery egg was so he ended up with a consolation prize, the Tiki key ring. He offered to play a different game, perhaps a shooting game or darts to win her a teddy bear but she smiled and told him she was more than contented with the key ring he won.

He showed them the Tiki keyring with a single key in it.

"Is that Malia's car key?" asked Steve, addressing Stacy.

"No, that's her house key. I better go…She can't get inside the house without it."

Chin looked at Stacy. He could feel her apparent dislike towards him but he shrugged it aside.

"Let me give it to her. Does she still live in Kapiolani?" asked Chin.

Stacy hesitated before affirming Chin's guess.

"Wait a minute. What are we missing? You know Malia?" asked Steve.

"That's an understatement considering he knows where she lives," said Danny.

"She's my fiancée…"

"EX-fiancee. Don't forget the prefix," said Stacy in an exaggerated sweetness that irked Chin.

"Whatever…" muttered Chin, giving her a hostile look.

"May I borrow your car Danny? I promise I won't take longer than an hour," said Danny.

"If you need three hours I can wait," teased Danny, throwing him the keys which he caught in midair.

Chin laughed at Danny's naughty sense of humor. "I'll let you know, brah."


	3. Chapter 3

Malia was half blinded by tears by the time she reached her car. She hastily fumbled for her keys but her hands were trembling so hard she dropped the keys twice on the pavement before successfully unlocking the car.

She felt foolish for hoping Chin still loved her after such a long time. Stacy was right, had Chin still loved her, he wouldn't be leaving their reconciliation to chance he would personally make it happen long time ago. And now even after chance had brought them together, he still didn't call. She wanted to slap herself for being stupid.

She parked her car in the garage and stumbled towards the front door. She didn't care that her long gown caught the heel of her glitzy black-glitter kate spade sling back pump, it can tear for all she care. She can hardly wait to drown her sorrows in the tub.

Slumped on the front porch, she fumbled for the house key inside her purse but her slim fingers came up empty. She hurriedly dumped all the contents of her small bag on the floor and noticed the key wasn't among them.

She wanted to scream. The clasp of her evening bag was loose and it might have fallen out anywhere tonight. She took a deep breath and sat on the floor, leaning on the door, watching all the scattered contents of her bag by her feet, tears streaming down her cheek.

Out of nowhere, gentle fingers touched her chin to force her to look up.

"Malia…why are you crying?" asked Chin softly.

Malia immediately wiped her tears with the back of her hands and looked at him defensively.

"I'm not crying," she protested, pulling herself up to stand up and meet his scrutiny but her gown was caught by her shoe once again and with nothing to catch her balance, she would have fallen had Chin not caught her in his arms.

She found herself staring into her reflection in his coal black eyes, her lips inches from his that she could feel his gentle breathing brushing her tender lips, a hint of mint mixed with bourbon and the faint smell of his cool aftershave invaded her senses. Even if she wanted to push him away, she couldn't. She found herself once again intoxicated by every fiber of Chin's being.

Malia was every bit as he remembered, and every inch as he had been envisioning the last three days after he ran into her at the hospital.

She still smelled of Burberry Weekend, her lips still glisteningly pink with a hint of cherry, and most of all, her body still ardently responsive to his touch. He could hear the increase of her heart beat, and feel the pliant way her body moved against his the moment they touched when he caught her fall.

He would have kissed her senselessly if not for the traces of tears in her hazel eyes which troubled him deeply.

"I know you've been crying. Your eyes have turned darker like a pool of hot chocolate," he explained, his eyes boring into hers.

"Just as I know your eyes glitter with a speck of gold when you're happy or embarrassed…and the way it turns into hot amber when we make love…" continued Chin in a whisper that sent shivers to her very being.

She pushed his chest with all her might to free herself.

"Leave me alone, Chin Ho Kelly. Stay away from me!" she yelled in anger.

Forgetting the front door was locked, she made a dash for it, twisting the knob relentlessly with all her might before remembering dilemma.

For a moment Chin was confused. Why was she acting so differently from the time they saw each other at the hospital? Had he read the signals wrong? He thought she still cared. Why was she upset and hostile tonight?

The sight of his ring dangling around her neck as she kept fumbling the door knob like her life depended on it was all the reassurance Chin Ho needed.

He smiled to himself before leaning against the door she was pounding in frustration, a smug look covering his face.

"I told you to leave, Chin," she said sternly.

"If I leave, you won't be able to open the door," he explained.

She stopped fumbling the door knob and faced Chin, her hostility still evident.

"What do you propose to do, break the door down?" she asked.

"No…I have this," he stated casually, holding out the key for her to see.

She tried to snatch it out of his hand but he was too quick for her.

"Give me the key, Chin Ho Kelly or I swear I'll beat you till you're black and blue," she threatened, forcing his knuckles to open and release the key.

Chin laughed at her threat, taking his hand away from her grasp.

"Beat me with what? Kisses?" teased Chin.

Malia turned serious. "Stop flirting with me, Chin. What has happened to you? You used to be warm, and kind…and sensitive."

"I still am," he said in a serious tone.

"Then stop stringing me along and playing with my feelings when we know damn well you don't care anymore," she snapped.

"You're wrong. I do care, Malia," he said, grasping his shoulders to make her meet his eyes and believe him.

Malia wanted to hit his chest in fury and yell at the top of her lungs that if he truly cared, why the hell had he not called her after they met again, why the hell had he not initiated contact long before they ran into each other at the hospital?

But she was exhausted and she didn't want to hear any lies that may blindly lead her to nurture the love she still had for Chin rather than let it go.

"You do? Then hand me over the key," she said dispassionately.

"Not until you tell me why you're pushing me away…"

"Hand me the key, Chin!" she demanded sternly.

"Please…I'm so tired. It's been a very long day," she added softly in pleading tone.

Chin placed the key in the palm of her hand and tenderly kissed her closed hands wrapped around the key.

"I love you…" he whispered passionately.

Lies. Lies. Something snapped inside her.

"Just as you love the governor's assistant?" she accused, taking her hands away from his kiss, pushing him aside and unlocking the front door with the key.

"No…No… you don't understand… you're wrong. Laura means nothing to me," protested Chin.

"I bet she doesn't," she said sarcastically.

"Let me explain, please," pleaded Chin.

"You don't have to explain, Chin. You don't owe me anything... Afterall, it's over," she said before slamming the door on Chin's face.


	4. Chapter 4

The peaceful and uneventful Saturday that welcomed her when she first got up this morning to attend to her duty at the Honolulu Hospital was short-lived, for barely had Malia began her rounds to check on her patients when a sudden attack of pandemonium pervaded the air.

A Tsunami warning escalated around the zone where their hospital was located and the doctors, administrators, and patients were advised to evacuate the premises immediately. Although it had never occurred yet in the thirty years she'd been living on the island, it was not unheard of, and all doctors and hospital personnel had been trained what to do in this circumstances. Everyone's adrenalin soar as they all try as efficiently as they could to evacuate the patients in the time constraint given to them.

Malia was going through her notes regarding the arrangement of transfer of the babies in the nursery and their respective mothers to the two nearest hospitals, making sure there won't be any mix-up during the process. She was more worried for the three infants at the neo-natal unit. It will be precarious to move them with all their tubes and machines attached to them. Extra precaution and speed were crucial in order not to jeopardize their condition.

She was busy giving orders and instructions to the nurses amidst the uproar in the hospital premises when she collided with the last person she wanted to see.

Chin picked up Malia's clipboard containing hospital documents and files she was writing on when it fell on the floor after she accidentally collided into him in all the haste and confusion.

Despite the chaos surrounding them, the sight of him obscured all reality, and for a brief moment there seemed to be no one else in the hall but the man she tried desperately to push out of her mind last night.

"Dr. Waincroft, everyone at the pediatric ward has been successfully dispatched to Oahu Medical. Dr. Michaels and the others are waiting for you," informed a nurse.

Her words brought Malia back to the emergency situation they were handling.

"I'll be there in a minute. Thank you," she answered before turning her attention back to Chin.

"What are you doing here Chin? This is no time to talk. We have a lot in our hands and I'm sure you do too," said Malia.

The moment the Tsunami alert showed the zone where Malia worked, Chin wasted no time in hopping on his motorbike, riding full speed toward Honolulu Hospital. He just wanted to see her off in the evacuation, just to ensure her safety.

There were tons of people left and right, getting into ambulances and vans. He admired the efficient and systematic manner the hospital facilitated the evacuation. He eyed every person in a lab coat, searching for Malia and when he found her at the lobby, he felt a surge of relief and joy that she was fine.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," he simply said.

"We know what to do in this kind of situation. Your concern is unnecessary," she retorted before excusing herself and rushing off to the van with the other doctors.

Chin followed her to the van, and blocked the door before Malia could slam it close. He amiably introduced himself to one of the hospital directors in the vehicle with Malia and Stacy.

"Hello, Dr. Lucero. I'm Detective Kelly from Five-O." They shook hands, and the older man was pleased at the appearance of a police officer during their evacuation. It made him feel they were important.

"Thank you for coming, Detective Kelly. Don't worry about us. Everything is in order," he reassured.

"Good. Just remember Dr. Lucero, not in any circumstances should any of you go back to this area until it is declared safe," Chin told him authoritatively.

"Of course, Detective, I will keep that in mind," smiled the old doctor.

Steve and Danny arrived at the Tsunami Warning Center after they have picked up Gracie and dropped her off at Kamekona's place.

"Where's Chin?" Steve wondered, after eyeing the place and not finding his usually punctual and efficient colleague.

"Detective Kelly? He was here an hour ago. But after checking on things, he rushed out," explained one of the employees.

"Want to bet he went to Honolulu Hospital?" smiled Danny.

"That wasn't necessary. There are police officers on dispatch in all the areas inside the hazard zone and all the announcements have been made," said Steve.

"He went there the same reason I went to Sacred Heart School. But let's not ask him about it. He'll talk when he's ready," said Danny.

As though on cue, Chin and Kono arrived a few minutes of each other. The team discussed the whereabouts of the Tsunami Warning Center Head Dr. Russell whom they believed to have been kidnapped. Moreover, they needed to find the solution to the problems the center was encountering due to the inaccurate signals and information fed by their system.

Before the team went on their respective assignments for the case, Kono caught Chin calling Malia on his cellular phone. He must have thought she wouldn't overhear since she was engaged in a phone conversation herself with their relatives, warning them about the emergency at hand. But she caught the affectionate tone and the deep concern in Chin's voice, especially when he uttered his parting words on the phone "Be Safe."

Kono couldn't help but interfere. She didn't want her cousin's heart to be broken a second time by the woman they both trusted and loved. He was just beginning to build his career back.

"Are you and Malia back together?" she asked in a tone of dislike.

Chin didn't reply, unsure of what to say.

"Have you guys been seeing each other since that day in the hospital?" she insisted.

Chin sighed and answered in a straight face. "I was only checking on the evacuation at the hospital."

"Whatever you say, Cuz," said Kono in a manner that revealed she didn't believe a word he said.

Despite her friend Stacy's disapproving look, Malia couldn't help but be moved by Chin's concern. Not even an hour since he left them to evacuate, he was already calling her cellphone just to make sure their party was out of the hazard zone and into a safe area.

She uttered a friendly thanks before hanging up.

"I only thanked him," she protested, "it doesn't mean we're getting back together."


	5. Chapter 5

"Chin was engaged and he never said anything!" exclaimed Steve.

"Imagine how surprised I was the other night when we met his fiancée at Governor Jameson's party. It's like…he's my friend…we work together and I didn't even know he was once engaged," continued Steve.

"Correction. Ex-Finacee," said Danny, laughing at his imitation of Malia's friend, making Steve smile in amusement and forgetting his huff that Chin didn't tell him about Malia.

"I didn't know about it either so don't feel so bad," continued Danny.

"What? Malia was there? Does this mean they're back together?" exclaimed Kono.

"I don't think so… she ran out when she saw him, and he ran after her…something like you see in the movies," said Danny casually.

"She really knows how to play her cards," said Kono in a hostile tone.

"I take it, you don't like her so much, do you?" put in Steve.

Kono made a face and sighed. "She was the best… I love her…until she left Chin during the IA investigation."

Suddenly, the group scrambled to their feet and feigned working on their respective business when Chin's somewhat haggard appearance stepped inside the Five-O headquarters.

Chin greeted them a good morning and the trio flashed Chin their over zealous smile and over cheerful 'hello' like the highschool mean girls gossiping about a fellow student who suddenly came out of nowhere and sat beside them in the cafeteria.

Chin would have noticed that something was odd, except that he fell asleep on the swinging bench at Malia's porch waiting for her to come home. His back and legs hurt fitting his long frame on the swinging bench.

He only managed a quick shower before dashing off to the Five-O office. He eyed Danny and Steve's desks, hoping they had something to munch on. He found some cocoa puffs on Danny's desk and gestured that he'll get some.

Danny gave him a head's up and smiled.

"You look tired Chin, my boy. Somebody kept you up all night," teased Danny.

"I wish…" Chin laughed before opening the filing cabinet to take out some files.

When Steve and Kono were out of earshot Danny patted his back and asked about Malia in a secretive manner.

"After we rescued Dr. Russell and restored order yesterday, I waited for Malia in front of her house but she never came home last night," said Chin in disappointment.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital instead? You know very well she will be busy helping the patients settle back at Honolulu Hospital."

"I know…but I didn't want to talk to her there…I could strangle her infuriating and meddlesome best friend."

Danny laughed. "All best friends are. They wouldn't be called best friend if they were not constantly poking their noses into their friend's business."

Chin sighed in dismay. For a moment he looked older and absolutely devastated.

"Malia's been avoiding me. I think she doesn't want anything to do with me..." Chin confided in Danny.

Danny flashed him his pretty boy smile, his bonny blue eyes twinkling in mischief and optimism.

"I'll tell you just how you can get Malia to talk to you. You said she's avoiding you. Now, with this, she can't avoid you and she has no choice but to attend to you. And if you play your cards right, you'll have her back in your arms in no time."

Danny whispered the plan on Chin's ear and Chin smiled in amusement at Danny's silly and somewhat dramatic suggestion.

"Don't laugh. Have you got something better in mind?" asked Danny.

"No," said Chin honestly.

"Then this is your best shot. Women go gaga over their guy's crazy antics," smiled Danny.

* * *

Chin hesitated for a brief moment before pushing the entrance of the emergency room at the hospital. He felt somewhat guilty that he may take away the nurses' time from attending to those who were really sick but then again Danny convinced him that this was an emergency too. He was bound to lose Malia for good if he kept buying his sweet time.

Relief surged through him when he discovered the emergency room was deserted except for three people who didn't look like they were in a dire life and death situation.

"May I help you?" asked a rotund no-nonsense nurse.

"Uhmm…I would like to confine myself in a private room, please," said Chin matter-of-factly.

"Sir! This is neither a hotel nor a resort. Our rooms are for people who are sick," said the nurse in indignation.

"But I am sick. I my head is throbbing… I think I have aneurism…" Chin started coughing and gasping for breath.

"I've got a heart problem too...a grave heart problem and I can't breathe…"

The nurse looked at him skeptically. "You want us to run some tests?"

Chin started writhing in pain. "Yes, please. And I need a room badly so I can rest."

"Alright. Wait here while I get Dr. Crawford…"

"No. Get Dr. Waincroft…" said Chin, still trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"Dr. Waincorft is at the pediatric unit. You need a general practitioner to look at you and Dr. Crawford will do just fine…"

"No! I need my own doctor. Dr. Waincroft…" insisted Chin before collapsing on the floor.

The nurse panicked and called for a stretcher to bring Chin to his private room.

"Alright. Alright! I'll call for her," said the nurse.

Chin was toying with his thin hospital gown and smiling in amusement as he lay alone on his soft hospital bed. He felt silly wearing something so flimsy and he couldn't believe how loose and open it was at the back. He pushed the button to put his bed upright before reaching out for a glass of water.

He heard the door open and he looked up in anticipation.

"Malia?" he called.

To his disappointment it was not her but a male doctor holding a clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Crawford. How are you feeling, Mr. Kelly?" he asked, consulting his chart.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thank you. I just need to see my own doctor, Dr. Malia Waincroft."

The doctor smiled in amusement. "Do you have cancer?"

"What?" Chin asked in confusion. "No," he answered without thinking.

The amusement in the doctor's eyes deepened.

"I thought so. Your heart rate is normal, your lungs are clear. Your blood test doesn't show anything alarming… you seem to be in perfect health Mr. Kelly. Malia's patients are only either stricken with cancer or children 12 years and under, and unless there is something wrong with my eyesight, you don't look 12 years old to me, Mr. Kelly…"

To Chin's chagrin, Goldilocks came into the room.

"Dr. Crawford, the nurse told me someone's asking for Malia. She's on her way here. She just needed to check on some…"

Stacy's voice trailed off as she saw Chin, her eyebrows lifted as she eyed Chin, a sneer forming in her lips like a teacher catching a student in a lie.

"Well, well, don't you look smashing in your hospital gown, Mr. Kelly," she said sarcastically.

She must admit she had never seen a man looking so hot in a hospital gown. There aught to be rules about giving gowns that display a man's beautiful physique.

"You know him, Stacy? I'll leave Mr. Kelly in your hands then. I still need to attend to other patients. So long Mr. Kelly. Malia is on her way," he said casually.

As soon as Dr. Crawford left, Stacy and Chin stared at each other like roosters in a cockfight.

"Twisting Malia around your finger again I see…"

"Stay out of this, Stacy. You don't know anything! I love Malia and I'm going to get her back whether you like it or not," yelled Chin in open hostility.

"Okay so you want to play rough… just a minute…"

Stacy left the room for a couple of minutes and when she came back she had a nurse with an IV and a bottle of dextrose.

"Everyone who's sick needs an IV, Mr. Kelly. It will help you gain your strength back," said Stacy in a kind and reassuring tone Chin knew she used when talking to kids. Chin pitied the kids if they only knew their doctor was Cruella Deville incarnate.

Stacy wouldn't kill him…would she? Chin crossed his fingers but didn't flinch as the nurse inserted the IV on his left hand.

Chin thought the worse was over but as soon as the nurse left, Stacy produced an enormous injection from her coat pocket.

"You're not going to scare me away. Not in a million years…"

"Who's says I'm trying to scare you. I just want your cards on the table so Malia knows what she's getting into…"

Before Chin could ask what she meant, Stacy poked the needle in his arm.

In a few minutes Chin was starting to feel groggy but he was doing his best to fight the overwhelming feeling to let go. He didn't want to lose control of his faculties.

"Let's see you get out of that one…" she smiled.

"You're not getting away with this. What was that…"

The last thing Chin saw before things started becoming hazy was Stacy's impish grin, looking every bit like Cruella Deville. He wanted to yell at her that she won't be invited to their wedding even if Malia begged him.

"Stacy…who was that…"

The room suddenly burst open as Malia stepped inside. The sight of Chin looking so helpless and vulnerable on the bed welled her up into a panic she almost dropped her things on the floor.

"Chin!" she cried, rushing over to his side, touching his face just to make sure he was conscious.

Despite his intoxication, Chin knew it was Malia beside him, touching him lovingly... soothing him with gentle words. Her all too familiar scent pervading his senses. It was paradise.

He smiled and said, "I love you, Malia, baby."

"What's wrong? What happened to him? Was he drunk driving?" she asked Stacy.

Stacy just shrugged nonchalantly, looking innocent.

"How can you be so calm? This is my fiancée…"

"Ex" uttered Stacy, rolling her eyes.

"Relax. He's fine!" said Stacy when Malia gave her a displeased expression.

Malia examined the chart at the foot of Chin's bed.

"Stacy, he's in perfect health. No dextrose is necessary and there's no notation here that he was given one then why in heaven's name does he have an IV attached to him?" Malia yelled.

"Relax. It's only for rehydration. Nothing harmful…"

Malia purposefully took out Chin's IV and carefully swabbed the puncture with cotton and alcohol before putting a Bugs Bunny designed medicated plaster she took from her coat pocket.

"You love him very much, don't you?" asked Stacy gently.

With tears clouding her eyes, she nodded her head. "I tried to stop loving him, Stace, but I just can't…"

Stacy gave Malia a tight understanding hug.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see," reassured Stacy.

Malia repeatedly ran her manicured hands through Chin's hair as though her touch would miraculously make him well.

"I love you, Malia. Please don't leave me…" muttered Chin.

"Why is Chin looking so groggy if you only gave him glucose and salt?" wondered Malia.

Guilt displayed all over Stacy's face.

"I…I… want him to be honest…I gave him a little 'truth serum'" explained Stacy, biting her lips, waiting for Malia's outburst.

Malia was outraged.

"Stacy! How could you? You hypodermically gave Chin a dose of hyoscine hydrobromide!"

"I did it for you," explained Stacy.

"Stace, do you want your medical license revoked? Why are you giving a patient so many unnecessary drugs!" scolded Malia.

"It's not a harmful dosage, I promise. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Go talk to him. It's going to wear out in a few minutes," said Stacy.

Malia just couldn't stay mad at Stacy. She had always been there for her. She hugged her tightly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to interrogate Chin. His total honesty and vulnerability will never happen again.

"Promise me, you'll never drug Chin again...ever!"

Stacy gave Malia a scout's honor.

"Come on, try it. Ask him something. I know you're dying to," giggled Stacy.

"Chin, honey, are you alright?" asked Malia.

Chin flashed a smile of total abandon. "I am now. I was devastated. I thought you would never talk to me again but now that you're here…so beautiful and lovingly caring for me, I'm more than alright."

Stacy couldn't suppress a giggle at Chin's mushy words. "It's working alright. I don't think macho man here ever uttered anything maudlin."

Malia laughed with her too but gave her friend a look that says she should leave the room before she hears anything more incriminatingly personal.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you two to your privacy."

"Lock the door, Goldilocks. I don't want any intrusion," called out Chin.

After Stacy left, Malia moved closer to Chin's bedside, taking his left hand with the Bugs Bunny band aid into hers.

She looked intently into his eyes, those almond-shaped eyes, the color of the night-smoldering and intimidating but how lovely they lit up when he smiled, changing him from a no-nonsense cop to a cheerful little boy you want to hug.

"Have you ever thought of me after you …left…?"

Chin's expression became solemn.

"Everyday…every waking moment I think of you. Convincing myself, that leaving you was for the best, but deep down…I knew it was the biggest mistake I've ever done."

"Why didn't you ever call? I never stopped waiting," said Malia, trying to control the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know…every time I tried, I end up putting the phone down…but god knows how many times I've tried but I was so ashamed to face you… I don't have anything to offer you but my bad name."

"Is that why you didn't call me after we met at the hospital, you still don't think you're good enough… or was it because of LauraHills? Do you love her, Chin?" Malia asked, dreading the answer she might hear.

She knew it could hurt but she had to know, she must know.

Chin stared at her in confusion. "Why are you bringing up Laura's name? She's only an acquaintance. No woman ever came close to how I feel about you, Malia."

Chin's voice was gradually getting steadier. The drug was starting to wear off.

"There's been no one after you…and I'm not and will never be interested in any woman but you."

"Oh Chin, I love you…"

She laid her cheek on his hand that had a Bugs Bunny plaster, her hands tightly clasping his, letting her tears flow at Chin's tender words.

After a few moments, Chin's free hand started running through her locks ever so gently. She knew the drug had finally worn off. She remained quiet, letting Chin touch her, letting herself enjoy the warmth of his presence. She never wanted to live another moment without him.

His fingers running through her hair suddenly stopped and touched her cheek, his fingers tracing the dampness left by her tears.

"Don't cry, Malia," he whispered tenderly.

Malia stood up and dried her tears haphazardly with the back of her hand.

"I'm not crying. I just got a little worried…I thought you were sick," she gave a little laugh.

Chin sat up straight and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I was…but not anymore. Having you near me is all the medicine I need."

Chin was back to his old self-assured self again.

"You sure are a smooth talker, Chin Ho Kelly, with or without the hyoscine hydrobromide," she laughed.

"What's that?" asked Chin.

"You wouldn't want to know," she laughed.

"Hey… where's my IV. I know your blasted friend stuck an IV in my vein…"

"I took it out…"

"Oh…I thought I was hallucinating. I thought I was imagining you beside me…holding my hand…taking care of me. I'm so glad that when things stopped being hazy you didn't vanish…"

"I'm not going to vanish, Chin…"

"Of course, you're not because I'm not going to let you."

Effortlessly, Chin dragged her onto the bed beside him, taking her into his arms and nibbling little kisses on her jaw before planting little kisses down her neck.

"Chin! What are you doing? I'm going to lose my job," she protested mildly, laughing as she pushed Chin's naughty hands that were fumbling on the buttons of her dress beneath the coat.

"I've missed you so much, Mal…" he whispered before crushing her lips with his own with fierce hunger.

A low moan of pleasure escaped her throat. It's been a long time since Chin kissed her. She knew she should protest, it was an inappropriate place but his kiss tasted like iced cold lemonade in a hot summer's day that she terribly needed. She remembered how she loved the feel of his lips and his hands all over her…

Malia gasped as Chin's warm and insistent fingers started sliding up beneath her dress, jolting her to remember their compromising position. Her hand stopped his before they can get any further but his kiss was so deep she couldn't utter a protest even if she wanted to…and she needed to… but she was helpless beneath his touch.

It was futile gently pushing his chest to remind him to stop because Chin wouldn't budge. It's been so long… he wanted her…and no one is going to stop her from indulging into her sweetness, not even her sense of propriety. He caught both her hands to prevent her from pushing him away.

Chin gracefully shifted and pinned her beneath him on the bed, her hands pinioned above her head before she knew what was happening.

"Chin!" she cried, unsure what she was begging for.

"Let me love you, Malia…" he whispered fervently.

Malia knew she couldn't deny him anything. She buried her hands in his thick dark hair as she returned his kiss with equal fervor. Her fingers running down his muscular back told Chin she was not going to stop him.

Together they reached the heights of eternal bliss in total abandon, oblivious to anything and everything except the overwhelming love they have for each other.

As the rapture of their love subsided, they were jerked back into reality by the loud pounding on the door, interrupted by Stacy's angry voice.

Loud arguing voices emerged from outside the door as Chin immediately helped Malia back into her dress and white coat, careful not to cause any creases that would give away what transpired.

He brushed her hair with his fingers in haste, making sure she was all set before righting his gown and snuggling back inside his blanket.

In no time, Malia rushed to pull the door wide open.

"What is all this commotion about?" she asked authoritatively.

She was surprised to find Stacy, several nurses, and two doctors assigned to the floor debating quite heatedly.

"Dr. Waincroft, is everything alright? The emergency button of this room was blaring continuously at the nurses' station but when they rushed to attend to the patient they found the door locked. They've been knocking for twenty minutes…" said the older male doctor who was a consultant.

"That was very alarming. The patient could have been dying…grasping for breath," put in the younger male doctor.

"I told you everything was fine," scolded Stacy, glaring at the younger doctor.

"We were arguing if we should call the police or break the door down but Stacy insisted we were over reacting…"

Malia gave her friend a look of gratitude which Stacy silently acknowledged.

"Didn't you hear us knocking?" glared the younger doctor.

"I'm sorry. The patient was having a cardiac arrest…. I was reviving him and couldn't rush to open the door. I didn't know the door was locked to begin with," she explained, crossing her fingers none of them would dispute her claim.

Malia gave a deep sigh of relief when the two doctors and the nurses left.

"Oh god, this is insane" she sighed, burying her face in her hands before massaging her temples to assuage her headache before returning back to the room.

They found Chin grinning form ear to ear. He heard every word from the open door. He didn't want to embarrass Malia, in fact he felt awful that she should be subjected to an awkward position right after such a beautiful, wonderful moment they shared.

He should at least try to look worried…and sorry… but he couldn't. He was still in a state of ultimate bliss that he cannot feign any other emotion. He had never felt so great in years.

Chin's cheery and euphoric disposition was a give-away.

"That better be worth the trouble, Malia," teased Stacy.

"Please, not now Stace…" she managed, still dazed in confused.

Chin got up from bed and drew her in his arms, kissing her hair and rubbing her back to comfort her from the scary confrontation with the other doctors.

"Malia, baby, it's okay. Don't fret..."

But he was in such bliss that he couldn't help bursting into a big smile.

"It's not going down on your record," he joked.

Chin's cheerfulness was infectious that Malia's lips curled into a smile.

"Stop joking, Chin. I felt like a kid sent to the principal's office," she said, trying to act upset.

"I can't believe we both didn't notice we were weighing down on the emergency button. I don't know with you but I don't think I would have noticed even if the entire hospital came crushing down on my back," he kidded.

Malia slapped his shoulder playfully when she noticed Stacy blushed at Chin's remark.

"Too much info," she scolded before turning to thank her friend.

"Thank you, Stace..."

"Of course…I wouldn't let them burst into the room, not when you and prince charming had just reconciled," she smiled.

"You, Goldilocks, are back in the guest list," said Chin matter-of-factly, giving her a playful punch, hostility totally gone.

"Guest List?" asked Stacy in confusion.

"Yes, the guest list for our wedding next month," said Chin, taking Malia into his arms once again.


End file.
